1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a solvent for coating thickness uniformity improvement and reducing resist consumption and a method using the solvent for reducing resist consumption.
2. Description of Related Art
In spin coating technology, to dispense a rinse solvent before coating a main coating material is popular in order to reduce the main coating material dispense amount. For example, in a resist coating process, the resist dispense amount can be reduced if a solvent as a lubricant is dispensed on a semiconductor wafer before the resist is coated. The solvent dispensed before the resist is coated is called as “reducing resist consumption (RRC)” solvent.
However, there is still a need for an improved solvent to further reduce the main coating material (e.g., resist) dispense amount, to further improve the coating thickness uniformity and thus to reduce the material consumption cost, improve the coating performance and protect the environment.